Song of a Siren: Dreaming of Love
by Angelic Wings
Summary: Mamoru has been cheating, and Kurama is there to help pick up the pieces! But was anything broken to begin with? Honestly not your typical betrayal fic.
1. Mistaken?

Muahahaha. It's Angelic! I've decided that I needed to rewrite the story... There aren't nearly enough Kurama/Usa fics so.. Here's one!

It's been seven months and counting(1)... You've moved on, but my heart has stayed in the same place. You didn't even hesitate... You said you loved her more and that was that. I see you, sometimes, dodging glances at the mall. I want to call out your name, but how can I when the words won't leave my lips?

I was in the 8th grade when I first met you... You called me "dumpling head" when I hit you with that test. I hated you... We bumped into eachother everywhere... So much has happened. I fell in love with you- whether I realized it or not. I felt free. I felt as though I could fly as long as you were near...

But you said you wanted me to be free... I don't remember a cage or chains. I begged you to reconsiter. I told you how much I loved you... I tried to remind you of Crystal Tokyo, Chibi Usa, and the era of peace.. But none of that mattered to you. I didn't understand why...

* * *

The term "ignorance is bliss" was not a term Shuichi Minamino had frequently experienced. You see, he had met her many times before when Mamoru had invited her on outings with he, Shuichi, and anyone else who wished to accompany them. For so long, he saw her only as, "Mamoru's little friend" as he had called her when speaking of her once. It struck Shuichi odd, though, when Mamoru warned him not to mention her title and to merely refer to her as Usagi. He didn't think twice for Mamoru usually was very honest... What reason would Shuichi have to doubt his friend?

There was a sigh as he stopped and checked his watch. He lived quite a distance from his highschool, yes, but it seemed as though the hour walk was taking much, much longer than it usually did. 4:15. Nothing unusual... He resisted the urge to heave another sigh when he noticed it. It wasn't the nails-on-a-chalk-board kind of annoying, or the screaming-child kind... But the sort of sound which scrapes the soul.

Sobbing. Heart-breaking, tear-pulling sorrow. Someone was dying inside... He looked about him, listening in the direction of the cries. When he finally found their source, he was shocked to see young Usagi crying her eyes out on the steps of a temple. Finding his voice, he called out to her softly. She continued to cry, as though she had not heard him. He stepped forward, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and called to her again.

This time, she jumped, surpized at his touch. She still had not met his eyes so she had no idea who it was! She stood up quickly, her head bowed, as she appologised. She bowed each time, and she did this for quite a bit. Chuckling, Shuichi put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

Sapphire met Emerald and a blush spread over her pale cheeks. She appologised some more for not realizing it was him (which earned another heart warming laugh from him), and he shook his head in forgiveness. A silence fell over them and her eyes darted away, refusing to meet his for more than a fraction of a second.

After queitly surveying her, he began to speak.

"Usagi-san, what reason would someone as happy as you have to cry?" He looked at her worriedly, wondering what sort of thing could make her cry like that.

She mumbled something incoherent.

"Usagi-san? Speak up..?"  
"Mamoru." The name sent him into a spiral of confusion. What had Mamoru done? She took a breath, kicked a pebble, and started again. "He broke up with me."

This took Shuichi by suprize. He couldn't believe it. To break up with her meant he would have to have gone out with her... And that meant he would have been cheating on Umi. Umi was his girlfriend, in her third year of high school. She was very pretty and smart and was talented in the arts. She was graceful and refined... The perfect woman.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi needed it to be clarified. Would his friend truly cheat on his beloved Umi?

"Mamoru broke up with me?" Usagi was a bit confused with his responce. She had spoken plenty loud and very clearly the first time so why was he asking again?

"You see... That's... Nevermind." He shook his head, to tell her now would only bring more pain to an already dejected Usagi. "How does some icecream sound?"

As if she had not been crying at all, Usagi squeeled. She took his hand tightly and quickly ran to the Crown Parlor, dragging poor Shuichi behind her.

* * *

(1) It's been seven months since they first met.  



	2. Truthfully I

This story is a submission in one I did back in '03... As back then, this story has "arcs". Arcs are things going on at different points in time which sort of build character relations... They are referrenced in the story, but not something you necessarily have to read to understand the main story. They're just little things you can read to know a bit more about what happened. 

I call Kurama "Shuichi" because that's his human name. Human world, human name. It will return to Kurama soon enough.

It's been almost three years. Looking back at my old writing, I can't help but wonder what anyone saw in it. I mean... Everything was like BAM, BAM, BAM! No real details, either... Jeeze. Anyway, I'll start writing now! Bye

* * *

I miss you. You know that... I can see it every time our glances meet... You look so guilty. Why did you leave me? We had a future. We _were_ the future. In eight years(1) we were going to be married... Chibi-usa would come soon after that. You loved her, didn't you? You were always holding her hand. I sometimes wondered if you loved her more...

Then why? Why this pain, this silence? Did I do something wrong?

* * *

Shuichi often walked everywhere he went. Typically, they were long and peaceful, giving him a chance to think. He loved to stop at parks and floral shops, looking at the flowers and plants... Just taking everything in.

But a trip with Usagi held no such luck.

For her, it was a B-line to Crown. Shuichi had to chuckle, though. She was always like this, or atleast that he knew of.He would have to show her how to calm down and enjoy the day a little. He had to feel sorry for her, she must have truly cared for Mamoru.

This left Shuichi between a rock and a hardplace. Was his friend completely different from what he thought? Mamoru was the honest kind. He wouldn't lie or steal- and until today, he didn't think he would cheat either. Perhaps Usagi had been mistaken about her relationship with Mamoru? It wasn't entirely impossible she could have mistaken his kindness as love... But it was unlikely.

Shuichi shook his head, he would need to think about that later. But for now he was going to eat ice cream with Usagi.

The pair walked into the parlor- or rather, Usagi dragging and Shuichi dragged- and took a seat. Motoki waved and smiled warmly at Usagi, who at the moment, was sulking in one of the booths. Shuichi stood and walked over to him, greeting him kindly.

"Hello Motoki-kun. We'll have two vanilla sundaes, please. How are you?" Shuichi chuckled at his friend's sunny additude and his cheery reply.

"Shuichi-kun! It's good to see you. I'm well, what about you?" He began to make their sundaes by going to the freezer to fetch the ice cream.

"I'm here with Usagi-san... She was very upset when I saw her. She said Mamoru had broken up with her... Though I don't see how." Shuichi sighed, he didn't know what to think.

"That is weird... But if you really want to know, he's in back with Umi." Seeing this as the perfect oportunity, he waved to Motoki and went to the back patio to find out what was really going on.

When he arrived, he saw Umi feeding Mamoru the cherry to an ice cream they were sharing. Mamoru took the cherry and stole a kiss from her, making her giggle. Shuichi cleared his throat and the two gave him their full attention.

"Mamoru, may I talk to you privately?" Shuichi's eyes darted from Mamoru, to Umi, back to Mamoru. If there was one person he did not trust, it was definatly Umi. Something about her screamed to him not to believe a word she said... But he respected her all the same... He just didn't have to like it.

Mamoru looked confused, but nooded anyway.

"Sure, Kurama(2), but I don't see why we can't talk about it in front of Umi." He stood, dusted off his pants and turned to her, "Don't worry. It'll only take a second."

Both Shuichi and Mamoru went back into the Parlor, just behind the now shut door.

"Mamoru... I saw Usagi-san today. She was in tears... When I asked her why, she only said that you had broken up with her." He looked at Mamoru intently, curiousity sparking in his green depths.

"I wouldn't know. She's crazy!" Mamoru looked flabbergasted and annoyed. He didn't like being backed into a corner, and Shuichi saw it. Mamoru tried to make another excuse when Usagi came walking over.

"... M-Mamoru?" He peered at her, looking quite pale. His palms sweat profusely- which poor Shuichi quickly cought scent of, and he studdered a response.

"E-er... U-usagi! Wh... What are you doing here?" His eyes darted quickly, looking for an escape route. With none found, he began to pray they dropped the subject.

"Usagi-san, Mamoru says that he has no idea about breaking up with you, and that you're crazy." Shuichi knew he was being harsh, but also wanted to get the very bottom of it. He looked at her worriedly when her eyes began to fill with tears again.

"How could you say that, Mamoru! After all those times you said you loved me! You even said you wanted to marry me! After all that, you say it never happened! I love you! How could you...?" She looked at him, broken and pleading... Those heart-wrenching sobs spilled from her throat as she took a step back from him. She shook her head, at a loss for words...

When Umi decided to walk through the door.

"What's going on?" Her cold blue eyes flicked from Mamoru, to the crying Usagi, to Shuichi, then back to Mamoru. Shuichi's eyes were cold, and Mamoru looked like he'd seen a ghost. Umi ticked her tongue and asked again, this time harsher.

"I _said_, what's going on?" She looked angry now, she definatly wanted a response.

"U-Umi... Y-you see... I... Err..-" Mamoru was cut off by Shuichi.

"Mamoru was just about to explain. You see, Usagi says that he was going out with her and broke up with her. Mamoru has yet to fully explain, other than accuse her of being crazy."

Umi's eyebrow rose as she peered at Mamoru over her long nose. "Well?"

Mamoru swallowed, he realized now he could not explain his way out of this mess. Instead, he hung his head, his hand clutching his slacks, as he spoke softly.

"She's telling the truth." His response was barely audible, but they all heard it. Umi looked furious, Usagi was still crying, and disappointment and annoyance showed on Shuichi's features. A small frown had made it's home on his lips as he pulled Usagi away, hugging her shoulders in a tight hug.

Back at the table, Shuichi was despiratly rubbing Usagi's shoulders, trying to make her stop crying. Mamoru and Umi had already left, Mamoru begging her forgiveness. Usagi tried to sob something out, but it came out incoherent.

"I...I... Immmnnnngg..." A sob cought in her throat as she tried to stop. Shuichi's arms wrapped around her, his cheek resting on the top of her head. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair and closed his eyes, she smelled so... Right... He planted a kiss and whispered to her.

"It will be okay... Everything will be okay..." He stroaked her hair, still planting kisses on her golden crown. Slowly, her sobs died into frantic breathing, then into slow-drawn breaths. As Shuichi pulled away from her smaller form, he noticed she had fallen asleep on his chest. Motoki came by and Shuichi asked him to put the sundaes in the freezer. Giving a nod, he walked away from the two.

It wasn't long after that Usagi's eyes opened. At first, she was afraid. Mamoru had held her like this frequently... And the scent of roses was something he always adored... But this was not Mamoru.. This man was slightly more feminine, and she could see the tips of red hair. She knew then who's arms she was in... And her heart gave a flutter. She decided she liked this, and merely snuggled in, trying not to cry.

"Usagi-san, are you alright now...?" His voice was soft and alluring. She looked up at his face and their eyes locked. Slowly, so slowly, their faces began to move closer.

--

Major thanks to **Hoshiko Megami**! My first reveiwer I hope you like this chapter! Do tell me if you see anymore Usa/Kurama fics!

(1): Usagi is 14. In eight years she will be 22, which is how old she was in the manga when she was married.

(2): Mamoru knows Kurama better than Motoki and such, and thusly Shuichi asked him to call him Kurama.

Up next: Is it a first kiss in the air, or is Kurama trying to figure out what's on Usagi's face? And don't worry, the rest of the Yuyu gang will show up soon! I hope you all look forward to the next installment: "Of Milky Twilight and Silver Moon Sparkles".


	3. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

I'm sorry about not updating sooner... Things have been tough here at home. I'm going to try way harder, though... I have to keep smiling... It's hard, but I will! 

It's times like this that I wish I had my own personal Usagi-chan...

I forgot to mention something. When the story started, school was out for the summer. Sorry.

* * *

The door to the Crown Fruit Parlor crashed open and loud laughter filled the room. Two teenaged boys and a child, made their way inside... And immediatly saw Shuichi and Usagi in the corner booth. One of them whistled while the other flashed a thumbs up. Shuichi's cheeks turned red as he stood up quickly. He smiled at them, the blush fading as he introduced the trio to Usagi.

"This is Usagi. Usagi, this is Yusuke-" The taller black haired boy gave a grin, his brown eyes glinting mischeviously. "-Kuwabara-" The carrot-topped boy looked... Suprizingly ugly. She smiled and waved anyway, "- and Hiei. Don't worry, it's nothing you did, he's always like this." She smiled to the "child." She blinked when she saw the strange white starburst in the center of his hair.

The other two seemed very warm, which made her smile. "It's very nice to meet you. I should... Probably go." She stood to make her leave when Yusuke interrupted.

"We were just gonna see a movie, you wanna come?" She looked straight into his eyes, shock evident in her own. At first she wasn't sure if the invitation was to her or Kurama... When Yusuke asked her again.

"Usagi, right? It'll be fun!" He didn't seem as though he would simply let her leave and so she began to make an excuse.

"Well.. You see... It's already getting late and-" Rudeness was not something Kurama was frequently attributed for, but this time he made an exception.

"Usagi-san, it would be fun and probably a good thing for you. Don't worry, I'll pay." He smiled at her warmly and she looked torn. Yusuke persisted and she finally gave in, saying she would pay him back. Shuichi merely chuckled at her, shook his head, took her hand gently, and they all left.

This slowly became a custom- not the crying or the movies, but the hanging out with them. Shuichi had told her to call him by his nickname, Kurama. And she did. Yusuke became much like an older brother, changing her name to Sagi-chan. She still called him Yusuke, though. After many (rejected) passes at her from Kuwabara, he finally took the hint and backed off, using her as advice for how to get Yukina to fall for him. She met Botan, Shizuru, and Genkai and adored them all very much, she loved being with them... But it wasn't like she abandoned the senshi. No, not at all- the majority of her time was spent with them. Usagi began inviting the groups to all spend Hollidays and events together, and soon enough, they were one large group of friends. Mamoru was not mentioned, and Kurama spoke less and less to him as his relationship with Umi progressed. Eventually, a year had passed. Usagi had changed.

She was still a big, whiney baby- that would never change- but something about her... Her leadership skills had improved slightly thanks to Yusuke and Minako, she was a little more reliable in a fight thanks to Hiei and Makoto, her grades suffered slightly less thanks to Kurama and Ami, and Rei was trying to get her to stop being so clumsy... But that was never going to change.(1) All in the meantime, she had forgotten all about Mamoru. She had been working so hard... he just didn't matter. And she felt so good, so empowered. She was over him at long last.

A few months later, as school started again, Usagi had bumped into Kurama on her way home. It turned out the schools were close together, and the pair lived in the same direction. So, her new daily routine involved taking long walks after school with Kurama.

The pair went all sorts of places together- festivals, parks, nurseries (2), pinics... They'd become very close within the year. Usagi often appriciated Kurama's tenderness and kind words, and Kurama adored her cheerful outlook on things. They both knew the other was relyable and a deep trust was formed.

It was a sunny autumn afternoon when a certain click sent the wheels of fate into motion. The cherry blossoms had just begun to fall, and the two were dancing in the petals. Usagi spun beneath them, her hair and skirt flaring out around her... She fell to the ground in laugher, and the blossoms fell all around her. Kurama's breath left him and his heart sped slightly. She was beautiful, sitting in the petals. Her hands rested under her chin at she stared at him, smiling warmly. He watched her for a moment, his eyes locking with her own. Slowly, he knelt onto his knees, a few feet before her. One of Usagi's hands lowered from her chin to rest in the petals as she supported herself on her arm. Kurama leaned forward, his hand resting gently on Usagi's as he came nearer. He stopped a few inches before her to admire her rosy lips and blushing cheeks... Her eyes never leaving his. Then quickly, with no warning at all, his lips had captured hers. And as quickly as it came, it was over... Leaving Usagi wanting more.

* * *

There! Happy? I think this went at a good rate- before their first kiss was only a few sentences into the first chapter! No background between them. I'm working on two new submissions: A one-shot called Pity Pistol and one I have no idea on the length: Double Standard. I can't wait to start working on them, it'll be a nice way to vent. Someone I used to care about very much told me I wasn't much more than trash. I'm a bit of a mess.

I got a new jean jacket, so I'm really happy. It's a nice fit and it goes well with my yellow shirt : squee : As always, reviews are totally awsome.. And I encorage you to e-mail me! I'm always up for a good chat. My email is ( and it shouldn't be difficult to figure out, just take out the brackets):


	4. Tomoeda Tears

Whew. No idea HOW LONG it's been! Well, just a heads up, this story will end soon... And continue on! Trust me- the series will have a happy ending!

As Kurama pulled away, he noted two things he really hadn't thought of before. A) Usagi looked adorable, the way she peered up at him between flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes. And B) the second thing he noted was their height difference. He himself came in at 180 cm tall (around 5.9 feet), wile Usagi was a miniscule 130 (about 4.9 ft), and so it took a bit of leaning for him to reach her lips.

Neither said a word for a few minutes, before Usagi made a squeaking realization.

"Ahh! It's 6:30! I have to be at home in 10 minutes for dinner!" Usagi, now having completely forgotten the kiss, was frantically searching around for her things, usually checking the same place again shortly after she checked it previously. "Where's my bag?!"

Kurama had to chuckle at her behavior. He simply stood up, picked up their bags from a low branch of the Sakura tree, tugged on her wrist, and silently walked her home.

The next day at school... Would not be a pleasant one for Usagi, for she would experience first hand the wrath of middle school fan-girls.

Any time Usagi walked into a room or hallway, despite how loud and chatty, would go silent save for a few hushed whispers. All eyes were on her- some cheering her on, some indifferent, some curious... But most of them were angry.

"She's the girl who..."

"... You mean at the orchard?"

"Yeah, she locked lips..."

"Shuichi-san! How dare she!"

This, of course, disturbed Usagi. No one had been around when they kissed! How could anyone have found out? Did Kurama brag to one of his friends?

As Usagi walked, confused and upset, she never noticed the brunette until it was too late. Usagi bumped into her, and both were caught off balance. As they fell, their eyes met. The brunette's eyes shifted from surprise to recognition.

"So you're Usagi. My name is Maya." She offered her hand in friendship, Usagi taking it uneasily.

"... Maya... The one Kurama...?" Usagi looked even more confused- today was just one thing after another. It was enough to make her want to cry.

"Dated? Yeah. It didn't go so well. I... I can't remember why exactly, but we broke up." Maya stood, and pulled Usagi to her feet. Together the girls cleaned up the small mess in the hall- Usagi moving almost mechanically.

"Hey, Usagi, are you alright?" Maya placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"H-huh? Yes, I'm fine... I'm sorry- I have to get to class..." Usagi skittered away; too drowned in her own thoughts to notice the strange smile Maya gave.

As usual, Usagi walked to the spot Kurama and she always met at before they arranged somewhere they wanted to go. This time, though... Something was different. Whatever it was, it made her stomach churn.

Usagi came over a hill, just nearing Tomoeda's Penguin Park. (It's called Penguin Park because of the huge penguin-shaped slide there.) Not far away was Kurama... Talking with Maya. Normally, this wouldn't bother Usagi... But... The way he held her hand. The fact he was holding her hand period, let alone _how_ he was holding it... Well, that just made Usagi's day so much worse.

Not being one to upset others, she put on a nice smile and trotted over to them, waving her hand in the air. She opened her eyes, and came to a screeching halt... The look Kurama gave her almost... Broke her heart.

"Ah, Usagi! I heard you met Maya. I hope the two of you get along well... Usagi... do you mind if I just visit with Maya today? I've not seen her in a long while, and even then, things did not go so well between us..."

"Uh... Yeah sure, Kurama, I don't mind. Anything you'd like. Bye!" Hiding her tears, she jogged off and around the corner. Once she was sure they could not see her, she burst into a full-fledged run.

Of course, Usagi can never run _anywhere_ without running into someone.


	5. AN:Sorry!

I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates, recently. The laptop I was writing the story on was issued through my highschool, but the logic board (sort of like a mac's motherboard) died on me. I had to send it in. They also think the harddrive was corrupt. I may need to restart the chapter.

I will be writing it on this computer from now on, but it could take longer than expected.

I'm sorry! 


	6. Another note!

Though we aren't supposed to post author notes without any story, I wanted to let you all know that I will be deleting this story

No, it's not going anywhere, just undergoing some serious re-rewriting.

The newer version makes a lot more sense, too, I promise. 


End file.
